Ava Greenswood
by Fandom-Lover316
Summary: Ava Greenswood always thought she was a normal kid with ADHD and dyslexia until now.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and I hope you like it.**

Chapter one

I always thought I was a pretty normal kid until now, well as normal as you can get when you have ADHD and dyslexia. When I was born something went wrong, long story short, I was supposed to die but didn't the doctors claimed I was a miracle child, but sometimes I wonder what really happened.

I'm Ava Greenswood I'm eleven years old and my father is Noah Greenswood my mother died shortly after giving birth to me. My best and only friend is Scarlet Young I just call her Scar because it fits her personality perfect. She wears black most the time and scares off any kid that makes fun of me. Honestly I have no idea how we became friends because we are total opposites. I get straight A's and she happy if she gets a C, I wear a variety of colors and she wears all black, and she hates to read and I love to even though I'm dyslexic.

I woke up to my dad gently shaking me awake he said, "Good morning and do you want me to drive you to school today?"

I told him that "Scar was expecting me on the bus." He just nodded and I got up and pulled out of my closet a pair of dark skinny jeans, my gray converse, and my tie died shirt. I went in my bathroom and put my dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of Cheerios. I looked up at the clock and saw it was already 7:00 A.M., so I quickly gave my father a kiss on the cheek and grabbed my book bag and ran to the bus stop.

I had made it just in time I got on the bus and found Scar sitting in our seat she was wearing black skinny jeans, Black Keds, and a Green Day shirt. I slid in to the seat next to her and she nodded her head at me because she was listening to music like she always did on the bus. I pulled out the book I had just started reading Divergent and I started trying to decipher the words.

We finally pulled into school, so Scar and I got off the bus and went to our lockers. When we were getting our books for our first class Vanessa the school bully came up behind me and said, "Retard." Her and her friends then walked off laughing I saw Scar start to walk over there but I grabbed her hand and shook my head. The rest of the school day went something like me taking notes trying to decipher the words then lunch time came and I sat next to Scar. Sometimes I wondered why she was my friend she could be friends with most likely anyone, but she chose to be friends with me sometimes I would ask her but she would just shrug it off. On the bus I asked, "If she could come over at like 5:30 to hang out and have dinner."

She said, "Sure."

The bus finally got to my stop so I got off and walked home. Once I got home I walked up to my dad and asked him, "Can Scar come over and have dinner?" He just nodded his head because he was doing something for work, so I went up to my room to try to decipher my English homework good thing that is all I have to do tonight. When I pulled my homework out of my book bag I heard a girl's voice say, "Hello? Ava can you hear me?" Then in my mind I saw a clear picture of a girl who looked about sixteen showed up I figured I had finally gone off the deep end. Then the girl said, "If you can hear me please answer me."

So in my mind I said, "Hello." The girl looked a lot like me with her curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

Then she asked me, "If I was Ava Greenswood?"

"Yeah I am and who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

"Athena?"

"Yes, Athena the Greek goddess is my mother."

I decided I was losing it so I told the girl that I had to go and she left. I sat down on my bed knowing that this wasn't a dream, so I was really crazy I couldn't tell anyone then they might send me to the mental hospital. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my dad saying that Scar was here, so I climbed down the stairs and put on a fake smile hoping they wouldn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My dad had to go to his work to grab something, so Scar and I ended up eating pizza. We were just talking about really whatever popped up in our minds. Weirdly Scar had ADHD and dyslexia too, but since she rarely did her work most people didn't know. I decided I could trust Scar since we had been best friends since first grade, so I told her about the girl and the voice. She said, "I was crazy, "but her look couldn't fool me I knew her to well to know when she was lying or telling the truth. I just let it drop though.

My dad came home and he started eating dinner a little while before we finished, so we sat and talked with him my dad was a pretty cool dad not like one of those really strict parents. After we finished eating dinner Scar got a call from her mom saying she had to come home, so we said our goodbyes and I walked her out the door. When I came back inside my dad looked out the window and said, "I'm going to go check the mail." I nodded my head and he went out the door.

Once the door shut I looked out the window and saw him talking to Scar, so I quickly slipped out the back door and snuck around to where they were. Hiding behind a tree I only heard a little bit of their conversation she heard Scar say, "Ava will have to go to camp soon the school year is almost over and almost nobody makes it past then without to many monsters attacking."

Wait a second did she just say monsters oh gosh now she was confused. She heard her dad say, "Can't she wait any longer?"

Scar said, "If you want her to be dead within a month." With that she walked away with a quick wave of her hand. I saw my father do something I've never seen him do before even on my birthday he waits till he thinks I'm asleep. He walked up to our porch and sat down and I could see the tears glistening over his eyes threatening to fall over. I had to get inside before he got there, so I slipped in the back door and went up to try to figure out the rest of my English homework.

About five minutes later I heard the door open then shut and I ran down stairs. When I got down there I asked him, "Was there any mail?" He just stared at me blankly for a second then I said, "the mail you were going to get it."

It just seemed to click in his mind, so he answered, "There was no mail today."

The look on his face had guilty written all over it but I just said, "Okay I'm going to go finish my homework. Then I headed upstairs feeling bad about putting my dad in the spot light when he was trying to protect me from some monster. Then my thoughts strayed to the girl and how Scar was lying about something but what I don't know. It was strange how the girl Annabeth and I looked like we were related the girl was really pretty I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I smacked myself in the face stupid ADHD. My clock said it was 8:15, so I took a quick shower and when I got out I put on my pajamas climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I was on the beach but not the one me and my father go to on vacation. I looked over and saw Annabeth and a boy with the most dazzling green eyes I have ever seen Annabeth called the boy Percy so I guess that's his name. Percy and Annabeth started kissing, so I guess she does have a boyfriend. I felt like I was invading their privacy, so to no one in particular I said, "I want to leave."**(I know demigods can't really do that but in my story they can) **The scene began to fade away, and I my dad was standing over me trying to get me up for school. When he left I sat up on my bed and put my hands in my palms.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter but I am having writers block so if you could give me any ideas it would be really helpful. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

I got out of bed and put on a pair of light skinny jeans, my blue Toms, and a shirt. I quickly ate breakfast and ran out the door knowing I would have to run to make the bus in time. I had made in just in time I slid into my seat and told Scar to get her earphones out. Once she had taken them out I asked her the questions that had been nagging me all night. I asked, "When were you planning on telling me about the monster and the camp?"

She looked extremely uncomfortable, so I knew I had asked something important. She said, "What in the world are you talking about?" I knew she was lying because she started stuttering. I had always wondered why she couldn't lie that well to me I mean she could fool anyone but not me.

"You were talking to my dad about some camp and a monster last night." We pulled into the school parking lot and a look of relieve crossed her face, because she knew I wouldn't talk about personal stuff like that in front of everyone I was bullied enough as it was. We walked to our lockers me giving her a glare the whole way, until we went our separate ways I went to English sadly Vanessa was in the class. The by far worst thing was that my teacher Mr. Greene didn't believe in things like dyslexia and ADHD, so most the time she made us read stuff far beyond a sixth grade level. Today we were reading passages from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and of course she made me read first.

He passed out the books and said, "Ava can you please start us off?" Even though I had no choice she still asked it like a question.

I look at it and all I saw was a mixture of letters that looked something like this** wto ohsuhelosd, obht lakie ni idngtiy, ni afri eVnoan, hwree ew aly uor csnee, rfmo naicnet rgdueg rbaek ot enw umityn, hwree icivl ahdns nulcaen**. I finally figured out the first word after about a minute when I finally did say the first word, "Two."

Vanessa made a very loud sigh and said, "Finally!" Everybody laughed and I could feel my face heating up.

Mr. Greene was able to silence everyone and he looked at me with an annoyed sigh and said, "Would you like to read Vanessa?"

I could see her blush but under her breath I heard her mutter, "Better than that retard." With that she started reading and I just droned out the rest of the class.

When the bell finally did ring Mr. Greene said, "Can I please speak with you Ava?" I walked up to his desk and he said, "Ava why don't you like to read I mean are you not taking this to a bit of an extreme?"

I started to say, "Sir I'm…"

He cut me off saying, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses if you don't start reading more properly I will call your father you may be excused Ava." I got up and went back to my locker Scar had probably already gotten her books and went to her next class, so I quickly grabbed my books for Math books. I started heading for Math, when somebody came up behind me and shoved me into a locker I hit my forehead and when I put my hand up to it I felt something slick and wet blood. I looked up to see Vanessa and her friends laughing over me, and I could feel my anger bubbling inside me.

Vanessa said, "Oh no her little friend isn't here to protect her."

I heard a door open, but he didn't because she was too busy laughing and taunting me. When I heard a voice start yelling but I couldn't figure out which teacher it was, because I was starting to see black spots across my vision then I passes out from the blood loss. When I woke up I had a major headache, and I looked over and saw Scar and my dad sitting in the seat both looked worried. Scar and my dad must have seen me up because they both jumped up and walked up to me and asked what happened.

I started when Mr. Greene held me up in English class my dad seemed outraged by him threatening to call him. I continued on with how I went to my locker and how Vanessa pushed me and how she made fun of me.

Scar looked mad at herself then she said, "I should have waited until you got your books."

"No you shouldn't have Vanessa would have just pushed you down too."

"I could have taken her."

"Not her whole group."

"Are you doubting me?"

"No I'm just saying you would have gotten in trouble too and then what I would be their main target for the next week or so." She just rolled hers eyes and sighed.

My dad then asked, "How long have they been bulling you and why didn't you tell me?"

I said, "I didn't want you to get involved and I thought I could handle her."

"How long has this been going on," he asked.

"She has bullied me since they found out I was dyslexic and ADHD."

"I need to go call the school." With that he walked out the door and I looked up at Scar.

**Hoped you liked it and if you were wondering here is the first sentence in ****Romeo and Juliet**

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys this is based a little bit after the second titan war before Percy is taken to Camp** **Jupiter. **

Chapter Four

When my dad left Scar looked at me worried, but she must have seen that I was trying hard to stay awake. So she told me to go to sleep, but before I could protest I was slipping into unconscious. In my dream I saw Scar with another boy he could have been Scars twin except for the fact Scar doesn't have a brother or a sister much less a twin. The boy had black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive-toned skin, he looked to be about eleven. Scar called him Nico, so I guessing that was his name. Then the scene was changing and I saw Annabeth and Percy sword fighting. Whoa, wait they had to be sword fighting with real swords because that had cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

I woke up to my dad talking to one of the doctors. The doctor, "She is discharged you can leave just make sure to pay in the lobby." With that he left and shut the door behind him.

I looked up at my dad and said, "I'm ready to leave when you are."

He smiled and said, "Come on then." So he helped me up and we started down to the lobby. While my dad paid I sat in a chair waiting for him. While I was waiting for him I looked out a window and saw it was night time, and then I wondered how long we had been here. My dad finally finished checking me out and we walked over to the car. Once we got to the car my dad said, "Ava, you can't go to school tomorrow because the doctor told him that I needed to rest."

I asked, "Is it because I need to rest or because I got suspended?"

"Ava, why would you get suspended you didn't hit her or anything," he answered.

"Okay" I murmured suddenly very tired. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep thankfully I had a dreamless sleep. I woke up lying in my bed, so I guess my dad carried me upstairs. I wasn't tired so I got up and looked at my clock and saw it was 3:00 A.M. I grabbed my IPod and put my earphones in and started to listen to music. I don't remember falling asleep I just remember lying in bed listening to music. I woke up with my head pounding so I stumbled down stairs and grabbed some Aleve and swallowed it. I headed back up to my room because I heard my dad talking on the phone with some one. I turned the shower on and got inside I was scrubbing the shampoo my head started burning, so I ran my hand over the spot were the locker went into it and I felt a bump and stiches. When I got out of the shower I quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt. I looked up at my forehead and saw the big scar across my forehead that would probably be their forever. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and headed downstairs to get something for lunch. When I got down there my dad was already eating lunch.

He looked up and asked, "How is your head feeling?"

I said, "It hurt really badly this morning, so I took some Aleve and now it only hurts a little bit."

He answered, "The doctor said you will have to come back in a month to get the stiches out,"

"Ok," I answered.

I made a peanut butter sandwich and got some salt and vinegar chips and sat down next to my dad to eat. When I was about half way through my sandwich my dad was finishing up his, and while he was cleaning his plate he said, "Scar is going to come by after school and bring all your make-up work." I nodded my head because I my mouth was full with my sandwich. My dad then went back in his office saying, "If you need anything come get me." I finished up my sandwich and chips and went back up to my room I put my hair in a ponytail. I crawled into my bed and turned on my television I didn't really watch it I just used it to help me fall asleep. I was in the most beautiful place I had ever seen, but it looked like a war was going on a lot of people haw blood pouring out of their wounds. I looked around and saw Percy Annabeth's boyfriend, but he didn't look too well he was fighting another person who looked about twenty-three. The other person couldn't have been a person though he had pure gold eyes and his voice was very deep. I saw Annabeth run up there and the boy hit her aside then I saw Percy disarm him. Percy could have easily killed the boy, but he didn't the boys eyes kept on going from gold to blue. Percy eventually gave the boy his dagger what he was doing I had no idea, but the boy took the dagger and stabbed himself under the armpit.

Percy and Annabeth both ran over to the boy and Percy said, "He died a hero."

I woke up to Scar standing over me she asked, "How's your head."

"It's fine, how was school," I ask her.

"It was boring like always and I went ahead and put your work on your desk."

"Scar can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know Nico?'

She looked at me with a blank expression, then she said, "Ava when and where did you here that name?'

I knew she wouldn't say anything until I told her, so I said, "I 've been having dreams about stuff like that."

"I need you to tell me every dream you have had." So I started by retelling her about my conversation between Annabeth and all my dreams.

**Yeah, one thousand words and hope you like it! **


End file.
